Digimon Shorts: Impmon
by XXXIWolf
Summary: Short Story of how Impmon met Abby Wolf. (Note: Ranimon is a made up digimon that is basically the virus version of Renamon. There is a purple one and a yellow one which is the original Renamon. Ranimon evolves to Youkomon which is a real digimon unlike Ranimon.)


I remember how it all started. How I met my partner Abby Wolf. "Beelzemon watch out!" He dodges the fire ball attack thrown by Demi Meramon. Beelzemon blocked the attack with his cannon arm. "You okay?" The raven haired wanders below him to see if he fine. The smoke cleared as he straightened his wings and arms blowing it away. "Yeah." There was snickering in front of them heading towards the fuel company late at night. "He's getting away!" They followed the fire ball digimon.

Yes this raven haired beauty is my partner and the only one who's ever card. It all started on night when I beaten up by a bunch of bullies. They were a group of Gotsumon. I was in my rookie form named Impmon. "And stay out loser!" The Gotsumon gang laughed walking away victoriously. I lied there on my stomach thinking as the pain coursed through my body. Bruises, cuts and blood dripped from my injuries. I sat up after a while. I held my arm in pain with one swollen eye. "What did I do wrong? I just wanted a friend is that so wrong?" I grabbed my red handkerchief and went on my way with tears in my eyes. The day after that and the day after that for a month I tried and tried determined to make friends. There was a few times where I thought I had, but it didn't last because they were scared of the Gotsumon gang. They always seemed to find me when I'm not looking. "Well, well, well, look what we have here boys. It's the little Impmon Loser." They snickered continued to tease me. As always I was beaten. "Ah!" For no apparent reason.

They buried me up to my head in the middle of nowhere under the desert. "Hello?! Is anyone there? Help please! Anybody!" I yelled with every breath I had before collapsing from the heat. That night I was saved by fox Digimon called Ranimon. She was beautiful with lavender and orange color fur. She also had these gorgeous light green eyes that lit up with her smile. She was Renamon's virus form. I seem to be getting ahead of myself because at that moment she wore a brown cloak covering her face and body. The only thing you could see was her furry tail. She made a campfire there as she poured water into my mouth. I didn't seem to receive the water so she took the water in her mouth and kissed me with it as it went in smoothly. I woke up to find that fox giving me mouth to mouth smooch'n. I pulled away confused and flustered. I wad red waking up to an unexpected kiss. I moved away wiping the kiss I received. "H-Hey! What gives? Why did you do that?" I growled. She simply sat back and looked at me. "You weren't receiving any water in your system so I had no choice but to force it in you." She explained avoided eye contact still trying to calm down. "O-oh...thanks." After a while if staring into the fire I asked her name. "It's Ranimon". She answered. "Oh. Nice to meet ya." She gave me a smile and I returned it with another.

Later that night Ranimon stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She stopped with her back facing towards me. "Home...to my human partner." "Human...partner? Where is that?" I cocked my head confused. She turned back around to look at me. "It's in another world. I can come and go as I please. She must be home by now." She looked up to the stars thinking. While I thought about humans. "Are they...are they kind?" Ranimon looked at me for a second. "Some are, but most aren't. It depends on what they, feel. Sometimes they can take advantage of you and hurt you." I freaked out a bit jumping from the horror. How can everyone be cruel? "Can I come along?" "I'm afraid not. Only those who have a human partner may enter that world. I'm very sorry Impmon. Maybe you'll find your partner." "How do I do that?" "When she needs you she will call." she continued through the desert. Throughout the entire night and day I searched and thought about my human partner and how I was to meet them.

A month had passed and through my search I gained nothing but more beatings. I was crying on the inside but bleeding on the out. Fortunately I gave in and snapped. I went crazy and destroyed everything in my path. I was sick and tired of being pushed around. I finally stood up for myself and beat the crap out of the Gotsumon gang. It felt pretty good because they were scared of me. I decided to keep my bad boy reputation so that no one would get in my way. I tortured countless Digimon bullies and even some innocent so I could feel superior. Of course I was disgusted of myself for what I became.

A baby Digimon offered me kindness and friendship and I pushed it away. I scared the poor little guy. Afterwards the villager's faces they gave me stung my heart. I looked down on the puddle of water I was standing on and saw a monster. The little guy stood in the corner crying. It was scared of me. I wandered over to it kneeling on one knee to apologize.

"Hey little guy I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." "Go away you big bully!" "Bully?" I was hurt badly by his words. "That's right you're nothing but a meanie." I stood up and looked, around to find the stares turning into glares and whispers getting louder and louder. I covered my ears and shut my eyes trying to block the voices. The snapped as my eyes widened filled with rage. "Shut up! What are you looking at egg heads? Huh?" The Digimon backed away startled by my stares. I lit my finger tips on fire using my special attack on them but before I could even swing and attack I was being held back by something. That someone was Ranimon. I saw her looking disappointed in me. "Oi! Let go will ya? Or else!" "Or else what? What happened to you? Look what you've become? I thought you wanted friends not enemies." I turned away trying to pull away. "Yeah well that's not working out so I give up. I'd rather make enemies than friends knowing I'm good at it! Who asked you anyways?" She was surprised by this. I ran away as soon as she let go. I ran as far as I could from that village. I tripped and fell on my knees. There I sat up and punched the dirt out of anger. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much for a guy like me. Ranimon was behind me. She knelt beside me and pats my head. "I give up! There is no point in trying to make friends with anyone. My reputation has made everyone scared of me." I sat on my knees and looked down to the puddle of tears I created. I wiped my tears away, sniffling like a coward. I despised myself. "You're not to blame for all of this. They made you who you are and you can change it all. It doesn't have to be this way if you don't want it to. Do you like doing this? Is this what you want?" She asked. "No of course not. I just wanted to be..." A tear fell from my eye. "...loved." I murmured. The last drop of tears made my puddle glow ad it displayed a girl crying to herself in her bedroom. She had raven hair and wore shorts with a gray tank top. She was holding her knees while covering her face. She too longed for a friend. I heard what she was saying. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I guess I'm not a good friend am I?" Suddenly my heart yearned for her. I no longer felt sad but sorry for her. I felt like I wanted to love and protect her. I came closer and closer to her. I was above her. Ranimon noticed what I wanted. "Impmon..." She spoke. I looked at her immediately. "She's calling for you. She needs you now more than ever. It's now or never?" "But how do I...?" I was cut off by her pointing at my hands. I looked over to my left and found myself holding a black digivice.

I was confused as to how I got it, but nonetheless I held it close to me. Ranimon pushed me forward a bit. I stood up dumbfounded and lost. Ranimon guided me. "Just step forward and you will be in the human world. I stepped forward, standing on the puddle. The light started to glow transporting him there. I opened his eyes to find myself in the girl's dark room. The moon was shunning upon her, letting light in throughout the room. I looked at her sheepishly and nervous. I gulped before confronting her.

I hopped on her bed hopefully she didn't get mad at me. I hated expressing my emotions, but in this case she was an exception. I couldn't leave her for a second. I tapped her head as I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Hey are you there?" She raised her head quickly being startled by me. She backed away a bit. "N-n-no don't be scared I won't hurt ha...I promise." She seemed to respond to that fast. "W-who are you?" "I'm Impmon tootsie! I'm the best of the best. I'm also your um...partner that is if you accept?" I frowned and looked away holding out the digivice for her to take. "Y-you don't have to." I was angry at myself because I was starting to regret going. "What exactly do you want from me?" She asks cautiously. "Nothing really, we Digimon just want to be friends and if you're in danger we're like your guardian angel. We save you." I was getting frustrated and scared of being rejected. So I snapped again. "Grr...Look forget it kid you don't have to be my friend I just thought..." I was cut off by her hug. She held me with love and care. "I accept to be your partner Impmon." My heart was touched by this. I wanted to hold back these tears but I couldn't. They streamed down my face. I felt loved and wanted. The warmth was overwhelming. I held her back tight as she pet my head gently.

From there on out she was my partner and has always been by my side and I do the same for her. I would do anything to make her happy. "Take him down now Beelzemon before he takes down that fuel company!" "You got it! Corona Destroyer!" He makes a magic circle and blasts the Demi Meramon but before it dissolves, Demi Meramon throws a fire ball towards Abby. Beelzemon notices it and pushes her out of the way. "Abby look out!" He took the hit for her while Abby fell to the ground after being pushed. She sat up and witnesses the attack. "Beelzemon!" She runs towards him and kneels down. Abby holds him in her arms. "Beelzemon are you okay?" He grunts and gently opens his eyes. She smiles with joy. "Yeah are you?" She nods yes and hugs him relieved and overwhelmed. "Who! Hey, hey! Whatcha cryi'n for? I'm okay see?" " I know and I'm happy. I'm so happy very happy." she held him tighter as tears of joy fell. Beelzemon's eyes quivered from happiness. "I am too kid." He held her tight blushing as her reverted back to Impmon. "Me too." He murmured.


End file.
